the Only Exception
by Blueninjamanga22
Summary: She was the girl who hated opposites, it was her big priority. It was only natural for her to hate the boy who worked with lightning. But maybe, just maybe, he was an exception. The only exception. LaxusxOC, T for language.


_**It seems like I have a habit of naming my stories after song titles, huh? I started this because I was reading the reviews for 'Somebody That I Used to Know', and saw a lot of reviews of people asking for a side story devoted to LaYa. And so I thought 'what the hell? It'll leave more room for NaLu in my other story if I write the LaYa here'. **_

_**For those of you who stumbled across this story because you like Laxus or because you're bored, here's a little character explanation. My O.C.s are Aya and Inuria Dragneel, twins, and Natsu's younger sisters. Along with Lisanna, they are a team called the Itazura Sh**__**ō**__**jo (a direct translation would be the 'Mischievous Girls'). Hopefully, their personalities will unfold to you. **_

_**I made this from the guild's setting and not from the Fairy Academy one because I wanted to try something new and start the pairing over, simply for your entertainment. And because I've only written one story with a guild setting, and I feel like I need to get back to that.**_

_**Without further ado, I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * the Only Exception ~ * ~ ***_

_Stupid Natsu. Stupid jobs. Stupid Lucy. _

The thoughts ran through Aya Dragneel's head as she slumped on the guild's bar table, stirring her drink with her straw. Technically, she was old enough to drink now, but she still settled with soda with cherry juice in it. The very taste was addicting to her.

Aya knew that day that there is no feeling in the world like getting ditched, and especially by your brother. So much for family. She'd planned ahead, asking Natsu weeks in advance if he could take her to the next town over for book buying. Not the words-and-no-pictures book, but the manga books. Her favorite manga author was doing a book signing in Oak Town, and she'd really been looking forward to going.

But then Lucy swings in and complains about her rent, then with a bat of her stupid eyelashes, Natsu takes her on a two-day job. Hiro Mashima would be gone by that time, and no one else could take her there. Not only did she not have the cash, but she hated to go alone. Inuria and Lisanna had left for a job the day before, in which Aya had turned down because she _thought_ she was going to meet Hiro Mashima-Sama the next day.

Aya doubted Lucy planned anything, she doubted that Lucy even knew about Natsu's promise to her. But what really mattered was that Natsu knew, and he still picked Lucy over her. That lovesick bastard was going to get the beating of his life when he decided to show his face around her.

"Refill, Aya-Chan?" Mirajane asked, looking over from the other end of the bar.

Aya picked up the cup and quickly chugged down the remaining bit of soda, whipped her mouth, and then slammed the cup on the bar "Keep it comin'"

"You're going to end up like Kana, you know"

Aya gritted her teeth, eyes glancing to the top floor. Laxus Dreyar was leaning on the wooden banister; those stupid headphones of his were probably blasting music into his stupid ears. He was smirking, and Aya knew too well that he smirked when he thought he was being smart. Unfortunately for him, Laxus was _never_ smart, that was impossible.

"Fuck off," Aya snapped, tossing the straw out of her drink and taking a long chug of the soda. Who can get addicted to soda, anyway? Laxus was just being an asshole.

"There a reason you're inhaling all that soda?" Laxus asked "Beer guts aren't attractive, you know"

"Spiked headphones aren't attractive, either," Aya retorted "I guess we're both doing something wrong. And maybe I'd answer you if you came down here and talked to me face-to-face, like a normal person"

"And miss out on the superior feeling of being up here?" Laxus smirked, "Not a chance"

Aya gripped her cup, deciding to just ignore him. From the moment she learned Laxus' magic, she knew she didn't like it, because she _hated_ opposites. She knew for a fact that that stupid saying 'opposites attract' was a filthy lie.

That was her thoughts and reasoning, even as a child. When Igneel had taught her and her sister the combined partnership known as 'Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic', Aya had almost refused the opportunity. One wizard learning four different magic's was next to impossible, so a partnership of two wizards was needed to even try to do it. Igneel had said that Inuria would be earth and air, while Aya would be fire and water. Immediately after he said those words, Aya refused.

"_Dad, water and fire are opposites. They weren't made to work together; they were made to be enemies. They're not _supposed_ to work together," a young Aya had told her father. "Opposites _don't _work together. That's how it works. I'm not going to mess with how nature works" _

It had taken weeks of coaxing, and in end, she hadn't done water and fire. She'd done fire and air, elements that worked in sync, powering each other and making each other stronger. The thought of using two elements that cancel each other out is an idiot's attempt. She only had fire and water working together when she did combined attacks with Inuria.

But lightning was something all its own, it was the elemental oddball. It burned like fire, but it wasn't fire. It used air to channel its power, but destroyed air, cutting through it in the process. It was fire, but it wasn't. It used air, but it didn't. It was the opposite of all elements, so she hated it. It was a horrible element, it was nothing but pretty, and it caused nothing but destruction. Useless.

"Maybe you should be easier on Laxus," Mira said, biting her lower lip. Ever since Laxus rejoined the guild, she'd been on his side, trying to convince everyone that he deserved a second chance. Of course, Aya was a different matter.

The fact that she didn't like Laxus wasn't just because of his element. He was a horrible person. He made everyone in the guild fight each other, he made them suffer and betray each other. All for his own amusement. He was kicked out of the guild, which makes him a delinquent. And now he crawls back and expects everyone to _forgive_ him? Please. Aya would sooner bite her own tongue out.

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it," Aya scoffed "I doubt he even has feelings". She took a couple of Jewel out of her pocket, then handed it to Mira "Thanks for the drinks"

"No problem," Mira sighed, and then glanced out the window "You know, it looks like it's going to rain soon. Your house is a while away, maybe you should stay here and wait for the rain to stop"

"I can take a little rain, Mira," Aya smiled "But thanks for the thought"

(*≧m≦*) (_) (,,#ﾟДﾟ)

Aya didn't lie, she could take rain.

But she couldn't take storms.

She was a good half mile away from the guild when she heard the thunder rumble across the black sky. The sound made her stop in her tracks, clutching her arm. Her eyes were wide with fear, as she bit her bottom lip but forced herself to go on. Every time the thunder crashed, she cringed and stopped for a mere second before forcing herself to keep going. But when the lighting flashed across the sky, she covered her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

She was terrified of thunder. It was pathetic, that she knew. She was supposed to be tough; she was _supposed_ to be fearless. But here was, scared of thunder and lightning like a foolish child. She couldn't control the fear; she would make it go away if she could. But, unfortunately, fear doesn't work that way.

As another crash of thunder boomed across the sky, she took cover in a nearby alleyway. She was too terrified to think, and too far from the guild to run back. She didn't want anyone to see her in this fearful state, so she was a bit lucky. Natsu, Inuria, Lisanna, everyone at the guild . . . none of them were going to see her acting this pathetic.

She curled up in a ball, leaning against the brick wall and covering her ears, trying to block out the thunder. Every time the thunder rumbled, she would cringe and let out a small noise of terror. She was soaked, as there was no cover from the rain. But she couldn't think; she just wanted it to stop.

_It's not going to hurt you. It's just noise. It's not going to hurt you. It's just noise. It's not going to hurt you__―_

She tried to calm herself, repeating the one lineover and over to herself, as if repetition was going to make it true. As true as it might be, it wasn't to her. Something as simple and natural as thunder was leaving her shaking in her seat. Pathetic. She was too pathetic.

In a flash of thunder, she noticed a figure looking at her from the beginning of the alley. The boy was holding an umbrella, his gaze emotionless. She scowled when she recognized who it was: Laxus.

"The hell do you want―?" Aya started, but cringed and covered her ears when the thunder rumbled. She blinked quickly, trying not to cry. She wasn't going to cry like a frightened little baby, she wasn't. Especially not in front of Laxus. She sighed; she wasn't in any state to be snappy or to threaten him.

"If you're going to gloat, just go ahead and do it," Aya sighed, covering her ears even more. Laxus didn't move; his face emotionless. Aya waited for him to say something sarcastic or taunting, waited for the humiliation. He wasn't ever going to let her forget this, she was going to live the rest of her life with Laxus going on and on about how scared she was.

In a quick move, though, Aya was quickly proven wrong.

Laxus set his headphones―the ones he never took off, the ones he obviously loved―around her ears, nearly blasting the music he listened to. The music wasn't loud enough to deafen her, but loud even to drown out the sound of thunder.

He tossed his umbrella at her, and she got it at first throw. She couldn't hear what he said directly, but she was pretty sure he said 'take it, you're soaked'. Without another word, Laxus turned on his heels and walked off.

Aya clutched the umbrella, surprised out of her mind. She thought he hated her, that he'd be the one to laugh at her funeral. She thought he was a horrible person, a delinquent, someone who was playing everyone in the guild like fools. But maybe . . . maybe she was wrong?

Maybe Laxus wasn't a bad guy, maybe he was ok. He should have laughed at her like that, pathetic and near tears because of a simple thing like lightning. But he'd respected her fears and helped her pull through them. Maybe . . . maybe he wasn't some guy who was obsessed with money and power. Maybe he did care about everyone. Maybe . . . maybe she misjudged him.

"Hey!" Aya called, pulling back her headphones for a mere minute as she gazed after him "Laxus!"

Laxus stopped for a moment, the rain beginning to dampen and mat down his hair. He only turned his head halfway, waiting for whatever she had to say.

But what was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to repeat everything she just thought? Repeat all those 'maybes'? Was this the moment where she made a big speech about how wrong she was for judging a book by its cover, for been close-minded about him, for refusing to give him a second chance?

No . . . that wasn't needed. Only two small words were needed.

"I . . . I'm sorry," Aya sighed, rubbing her arm and looking to the ground. If there were two things she was terrible at, it was apologizing and saying 'I love you'.

Laxus paused for a moment, and then smiled "For what?" He didn't wait for her answer, he turned and walked off. Aya smiled, pulling up the headphones over her ears as soon as she heard the next clash of thunder. Forgiveness was a good feeling, a relieving one, too.

She was the girl who hated opposites. It was only natural that the girl who played with fire and dealt with air would hate the boy who created lightning. She didn't like those that opposed to what she did, that and her fear of thunder storms could only make her hate Laxus more and more.

But maybe . . . maybe Laxus was an exception.

The only exception.

[○･｀Д´･○] ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ

_**And here it is: my first LaYa story. I don't know if this is going to stay a one-shot or get turned into a story, it really depends on the number of positive reviews, favorites, and follows. I hoped this satisfied your LaYa needs. **_

_**I know I've never mentioned Aya's fear of thunder storms before, but it was always in the character plan. So here's a little funfact about her! **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

青忍者マンガ22


End file.
